Jackie Chan Adventures CX season 2
by Aili-chan
Summary: Here is next season from CX. Drago has chance the time in past and had take over the world. Only who know about this is zodiac team, so they must save the day. But who knows, what if Jade start fall in love on Drago and what about Dia Lin. Last Ch up
1. Portal to the past

AN: Hey, everybody here it is JCA CX 2. Now before you start to read this, put note that I had write this diffrent way then first one. This is of course continue Season from JCA CX season1. So enjoy yourself.**

* * *

**

**Jackie Chan Adventures CX** **Season 2: time travel and chi pearls of cat priestess**

Dai Lin was in her bed listen her music box and singing with it.

"_Every time when the moon shine at to me_

_Then I will always remember how you smiled at me_

_When I start to sing this little melody_

_And so you will stay to inside my heart_

_Even now you are gone_

_And I stay in my loneliness_

_But I won't ever cry_

_Like you said 'keep smiling'_

_Here I got somebody who reminds me of you_

_So why do I bother to cry all along_

_I got my friends and new family_

_They love me like you did long ago_

_I will hold with me this melody_

_So I can remember those good old days_

_Even you and dad are gone so long_

_But I will always go with my life"_

"Dai Lin, We're trying to sleep here." said Yang Mei.

"Oh sorry, good night." said Dai Lin closing her music box and get to sleep.

In morning Melissa was early that she starts make to everybody pancakes. Then Jade came.

"Hi, Melissa, What's coking?" asked Jade

"Just making breakfast."

"Mm... smells good. Can I have too?"

"Yeah, sure there lot of it. Kids, breakfast is ready!"

"Oh don't shout!" yelled Dao Pang.

"What's wrong with you all?" asked Melissa.

"It's Dai Lin, again." said Lay Lang.

"What couldn't she get some sleep?" asked Jade.

"JADE ONEE-CHAN!" yelled Dai Lin and run to hug Jade like little girl.

"No, she slept fine. It's US WHO DOSEN'T GET SOME SLEEP!!"

"What is it?"

"Dai Lin always listen her music box in night and it's getting in our nerves." said Dan Sen.

"But I just love that song." said Dai Lin sadly and ready to cry.

"What music box?" asked Jade.

"It's her mother's music box. After get into coma like you say. She was still with her parent until they die and before that, Mistress La Ming cave to her a music box with her song in it." said Ron.

"What kind song is it?" asked Jade to cheer up Dai Lin.

"It's so beautiful. Do want me to sing it?"

"**NO**!" yelled everybody before Melissa hit them all because Dai Lin was going to cry again.

"Well, you could sing it to me later, promise." said Jade. Dai Lin gave little girl smiled.

Later in Melissa's work Melissa was still dancing with her class until her mobile rang.

"Yello."

"Very funny, sister. Listen now, Drago is on his move again." said Sara.

"Again? For what? There nothing to do when all demons can't use powers only at full moon nights."

"Well I don't know that yet so is better that you guys come here."

"Okay, we will bee there." said Melissa and hang off her mobile.

"Drago am I right?" asked Jade.

"Yep, it's your fiancée. We must go to Section 13 to know more."

"Then Kids of zodiac comes too." said Dai Lin.

* * *

In Section 13 at conversion room everybody was there. Black said that Drago was going some where familiar.

"But there is a book of age." said Jade.

"You know because you were there right." said Sara.

"But why?" asked Ashley.

"We don't know yet, but it could mean that Drago would do same like his dragon dad." said Captain Black.

"Then what we waiting for? Let's go and kick some half demon butt." said Melissa.

"You do know that everything doesn't work with force." said Sara annoying.

"What you mean by that?" asked Melissa looking at her evilly.

"Just because you got all their powers doesn't mean you must use it like that." answered Sara.

"You got problems with that?" she asked.

"Sara is right. You should learn to use chi pearls right." said Jackie.

"Hey, I just want kick Drago's butt by all what he has done." said Melissa. Hearing those words Jade hold her hand, were still was hiding the ring what she got from Drago. Just because she got sick and Drago healed her, after that he had her by let her choose. To slept with him or become his fiancée. And she decides to become his fiancée then slept with him. Only she, Melissa and kids knew that.

"Anyway, we kids of zodiac come to stop Drago." said Dao Pang.

"That's make me come too." said Melissa.

"Yes, I think it will be better if you guys go after him. Sense you look knowing all about him." said Captain Black.

"I think I leave this time." said Jade. Everybody looked at her. This was first time when she refuses to come with them.

"Jade, are you all right?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to go this time."

"I agree with her. She needs some rest. After all what Drago did to her. Sorry that I say it." said Yang Mei.

"No, this okay. I just need some rest now." said Jade and leaved from conversion room to her own room. She closes the door and lay on her bed. She just looked her ring on her finger. She just didn't know what say or think. Some part of her start love Drago but yet she knew that she can't do it. Sense he kidnapped her last time he was trying make love with her. She could forget how he moved his claws on her body and how he kissed her. She just didn't want to think about it but something of her was missing those touches and kisses. Maybe staying here this time could help forget about him.

* * *

Meanwhile Melissa and kids of zodiac tried to find Drago. New reports said that Drago went back to stadium.

"Why he wants go back there?" asked Melissa.

"Didn't you know? There's gate to demon realm." said Lie Kun while she was putting some of her works in pack.

"Are you saying that he's going to open gate again."

"No, because he needs his all demon powers to open It." said Kon Pai.

"Then like I said why he wants go back there?" asked Melissa again. Then they landed right in to stadium. But Drago wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Captain are you sure Drago's here. I don't see him."

"We tried to but he just... some... dis... Are you... hearing...?"

"Hey, what's going on there?" asked Melissa but nobody answered. Mobile was mute.

"What is it?" asked Sia Len.

"I don't know. Something must happen there."

"No, nothing didn't happen there. It just that the Section 13 doesn't exist anymore." said familiar voice. Soon they saw a time portal and Drago coming out in it. Melissa was so angry that she as running at him to beat him, but he moved away and Melissa was about get inside the portal.

"Take your last look this world of your, cat girl. Because it's mine now and so is Jade." said Drago with evil grin. Melissa looked behind her and saw how blue sky turn to red and all became to ruins.

"Kids. Attack!" yelled Melissa.

Kids do it excusably what she said and tried get Drago but Drago jump up and kids accidentally pushed Melissa into portal that they all get in to portal and portal was going to shut down. Drago just sand there smiling evilly. Even they can't stop him now sense he all ready chanced the past.

"Farewell, Melissa the cat warrior." said Drago and look up to east were show out great palace in middle the San Francisco.


	2. Drago took over world

Here we continue. As you can see soon, here Drago had chance the time and made himself win the Battle what he had lose and put his Dad in advisor duty. He also (belive me or not) make Jade to become his bride. I don't know what you're going to say, Senda San and Spleef mistress, but I had read your storys,but I don't understand , Why you hadn't continue with your's. I do hope I don't do the same. Okay, let's stop talking and enjoy.

* * *

Dai Lin woke up and stand up. Others were still passed out what just happened. She looked around. Everything was in ruins and sky was red and demon flied away from stadium. Dai Lin realized that this was past before Drago and his Dad Shendu were send back to Demon realm with others demons. Dai Lin decide to take look what is happing there even she already saw it in coma. Dai Lin get inside the stadium and look to what's happing next. Uncle and Tohru were repeating the remove spell and Drago was about fall in to under the ground.

"Father, help me."

"You deserve just a faith for disloyalty."

Dai Lin knew what was happing next and waits that. But there was something wrong. It was like somebody has chance something in this past. Then she remembered. Drago came here and chanced something so he could in this battle. He probably went to book of age to find some kind time portal spell. And came to stadium and went this time and chanced something here. But what? Dai Lin tried to think what Drago could chance in this past, before something happened. The hole in ground, were demons came out start spit out all demons back to on earth. Including earth, thunder and wind demon chi back to Ice and to his group.

"AIYAA! Something is wrong here, again!" yelled Uncle.

"You're right, old timer. There' nothing you can do me now." said Drago and flied up and start to use some kind spell. Light flied right there were was the portals of other demons. Soon demons came out of those portals. After that Drago closed the portals including the portal what was on ground. He turning to his teenage form sense he use much power to spell and chi powers were already combing in his veins.

"Now this is world of yours is mine." said Drago and use his wind power to make huge tornado what made J-team (including dark hand) flied out of stadium. Only Jade get out of that and moved edge bird and Mordecai out of stadium and hide herself away from Drago's site. Dai Lin look choked what just happened. Everything was over now. This explains why in future came already like this. Then Ron waked up and went to see Dai Lin who was dropping tears in her eyes.

"Mistress Dai Lin. What is it?"

"We…had…lost the…battle."

"What you mean?"

"Oh no!" yelled Melissa. The chi pearls in leg were disappearing one by one.

"What this mean?" asked Melissa until she saw Dai Lin pointing to stadium.

"Drago…had won." she cried in little voice.

"How?"

"I think I know how." said Lie Kun but couldn't say because some blue magic flied to middle San Francisco and then huge palace showed up there.

"He got to be kidding." yelled Melissa before Yang Mei put her hand on Melissa's mouth so she could shut up her. They went near to see what's happening next. They all were invisible by Sia Len's snake magic. Jade was still hiding from Drago while he landed.

"Wow. That was cool, D man." said Ice.

"Yeah. How do you do that?" said Cobra.

"Why? You got problems with that." yelled Drago looking narrowing his eyes. He remembered how those idiots betrayed him once.

"Wow, hold on, boss. We didn't mean nothing bad." said Ice.

"Well, as you can see. The demon powers had already comping in my. So for now on nothing can't remove them away from Me." said Drago. Melissa start scared what she just heard.

"Is he meaning that not even your mom's remove spell doesn't work to him anymore?" she asked whispering to Yang Mei.

"Not even my mom's remove spell."

Then Shendu was going attack Drago but Drago used his moon power what made Shendu felled on the ground just like that.

"Doing something, old man?"

"Ugh! If you're going to kill me, then go ahead."

"You know, I was going to free you after this and now you're here."

"Then what that fighting against me was all about!" yelled Shendu.

"No wonder you couldn't win in first place."

"What did you say?"

"Oh forget it! I don't have time for fight with you."

"Then, what, you want from me, son."

"Well I was thinking advisor place to you, dad." said Drago annoying his Dad.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Yo, are sure that good idea." said Ice.

"Well, at least you guys got better job. You'll be my demon generals." said Drago looking madly at them.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Okay, fine. At your service, **son**." said Shendu giving up. Then Melissa saw how Jade tried to escape before they see her. Melissa tried to yell to Jade, but kids covered her mouth before she covers them up.

"Going some where, Jade?" asked Drago before he used his earth power and bring her to front him.

"I must do something." said Melissa but Yang Mei holds her. Drago put his claw on her face and some reason Jade passed out. Drago took her in his arms.

"Yo, what you're planning to do with little lady." asked Cobra. Drago just showed evil grin and then Jade started to glow. Soon Jade was older like six year after. This can't happen!

"Dad, take these tree with you and look uncles and aunts while I take my bride to palace." ordered Drago.

"Okay, then…what? Your bride?!" Drago just smiled evilly. Melissa was losing her temper. She just want kick his butt and that is it. Especially what she just heard.

"You got problem with that, Dad?" asked Drago.

"Why her?" asked Shendu. He did know that Drago must had good reason for that.

"I'll tell later. Right now do what I just said." ordered Drago and Shendu flied to look his bothers and sisters while Ice, Fist and Cobra went by under ground. Drago flied to the palace carrying Jade in his arms. Melissa tried to catch him but Dao Pang stop her.

"Let me go, dragon boy."

"We don't have time for this."

"We must. I won't that half demon marry my best friend. Especially sense she too young to marriage."

"Not anymore." said Lie Kun. "Drago had use something time magic on her. It like her personal time has moved forward."

"You mean she grow up in two seconds." asked Dai Lin. Lie Kun moved her head for answer.

"I don't care. I won't let her get marry with him." cried Melissa. Then Dao Pang lose it. He hit right on her face what made fell on ground.

"Dao Pang."said Dai Lin. Melissa looked at him. He panting for what he just did.

"**Listen, now. I know that you want save Jade, but we don't have time for that. Right now we must find other humans and get them to save from demons. Because if we don't do it, they will die before this is over. Worse is that you mid die too. Because you younger here too.**" yelled Dao Pang. Melissa started drop tears in her eyes. Dao Pang was right. This is a past and she is here too as younger like Jade was. So if younger herself dies, then she dies too. The battle will lose before it could start. She moved her tears away and stand up.

"Okay then, we go save others. But one of us must go and look what happening to Jade. Lie Kun I think you must built some kinds machines that humans could survive."

"Are you saying, that they must lived like in... what was name of that movie, oh yes. Like in Matrix." asked Lie Kun. Melissa looked her seriously. "I broth view with me just in case."

"Good. Now one of us must go spy at Drago's palace." said Melissa.

"Dai Lin daughter of rat warrior Dai Lan reporting for duty, miss."

"But Mistress Dai Lin, it's to dangerous."

"Then you go with her, Ron. Good luck." said Melissa before they desperate from others and Dai Lin flied to the Drago's palace.

Meanwhile Melissa and other kids of zodiac were saving people and hide them somewhere safe, while Dai Lin and Ron went to spy Drago's palace. She used Lie Kun's power so nobody couldn't see them. She just flied in one of the room looking around her.

"So, what we do?" asked Ron.

"I think is better to know everything about this palace." said Dai Lin.

"You mean we must wrote a map all this palace."

"Do you want lost here, when we come save Jade."

"Good point." said Ron. Then door opened and Drago came with Jade in his arms. Luckily he didn't see Dai Lin or Ron. He just keep walking and put Jade rest to bed. Dai Lin and Ron decide to look what's happing. He then just sit near her and moved his claw on her cheek.

"All these years I had waiting you and now you are here." whispered Drago and kiss her forehead. Then Jade woke up and scared once she saw Drago.

"What you want? Where am I?" she asked before she saw herself. "What did you do to me?"

"Just making yourself comfortable."

"Why? And why you chance me to... to.. teenager." Drago just smiled.

"Oh Jade, I just moved forward your biological time. Your are naturally beautiful teenage girl."

"But why? What you want from me."

"What I want. I want you to become my bride."

"What?! Why me?"

"Why not? You're so beautiful. I'll do everything to have you near me." said Drago and was about nuzzled her before she clime off bed.

"That's never gonna happen. There no way I'm going to be your bride." Drago just smiled and moved peacefully near her.

"I knew, you're going say that. But that's why took your friends and family and put them all to my prison. I wonder who I should kill first."

"NO!" Jade tried to beat him but he just moved away and grab behind her. Jade couldn't hold up her tears.

"Please, don't kill them." she cried.

"Just become my bride and I won't hurt them." said Drago while he was taking his claws off Jade. Jade was still crying , so Drago put his claw under her chin, so she could look at him.

"Okay." he said gently. Jade moved her head for answer. Then Drago kissed her forehead.

"The wedding ceremony will be after week, so we have lots of time to get know each other." said Drago.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sense you're now my bride, you don't need those clothes anymore." said Drago before he use his moon power and one wardrobe opened and inside of it was many beautiful dresses.

"Thanks, but I rater keep these." said Jade.

"Mm. I don't think so." said Drago and his powers again, but this time just one moved his hand and Jade clothes, were destroyed on her. Drago came closer and give her robe.

"Put something beautiful on. I like invite you for dinner." he said before he kissed her. Then he left. Jade stay on floor crying while Dai Lin look at her feeling pity on her. She wanted to cheer her up and put her hand on Jade's head, but she couldn't because she as in astral from, so she hear her or see her. Then Dai Lin and Ron went out of Jade's room and tried look around them.

* * *

Chap 3 coming up.


	3. Dinner date

Meanwhile Melissa and other kids of zodiac were saving people and hide them somewhere safe, while Dai Lin and Ron went to spy Drago's palace. She used Lie Kun's power so nobody couldn't see them. She just flied in one of the room looking around her.

"So, what we do?" asked Ron.

"I think is better to know everything about this palace." said Dai Lin.

"You mean we must wrote a map this entire palace."

"Do you want lost here, when we come save Jade?"

"Good point." said Ron. Then door opened and Drago came with Jade in his arms. Luckily he didn't see Dai Lin or Ron. He just keeps walking and put Jade rest to bed. Dai Lin and Ron decide to look what's happing. He then just sit near her and moved his claw on her cheek.

"All these years I had waiting you and now you are here." Whispered Drago and kiss her forehead. Then Jade woke up and scared once she saw Drago.

"What you want? Where am I?" she asked before she saw herself. "What did you do to me?"

"Just making you comfortable."

"Why? And why you chance me to… to… teenager." Drago just smiled.

"Oh Jade, I just moved forward your biological time. You are naturally beautiful teenage girl."

"But why? What you want from me."

"What I want. I want you to become my bride."

"What?! Why me?"

"Why not? You're so beautiful. I'll do everything to have you near Me." said Drago and was about nuzzled her before she clime off bed.

"That's never going to happen. There no way I'm going to be your bride." Drago just smiled and moved peacefully near her.

"I knew, you're going say that. But that's why took your friends and family and put them all to my prison. I wonder who I should kill first."

"NO!" Jade tried to beat him but he just moved away and grab behind her. Jade couldn't hold up her tears.

"Please, don't kill them." she cried.

"Just become my bride and I won't hurt them." said Drago while he was taking his claws off Jade. Jade was still crying , so Drago put his claw under her chin, so she could look at him.

"Okay." he said gently. Jade moved her head for answer. Then Drago kissed her forehead.

"The wedding ceremony will be after week, so we have lots of time to get know each other." said Drago.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sense you're now my bride, you don't need those clothes anymore." said Drago before he use his moon power and one wardrobe opened and inside of it was many beautiful dresses.

"Thanks, but I rater keep these." said Jade.

"Mm. I don't think so." said Drago and his powers again, but this time just one moved his hand and Jade clothes, were destroyed on her. Drago came closer and give her robe.

"Put something beautiful on. I like invite you for dinner." he said before he kissed her. Then he left. Jade stay on floor crying while, Dai Lin looks at her feeling pity on her. She wanted to cheer her up and put her hand on Jade's head, but she couldn't because she as in astral from, so she hear her or see her. Then Dai Lin and Ron went out of Jade's room and tried look around them.

* * *

Moments later Melissa and other kids of zodiac had already save all the people of San Francisco and most of United States. They had hid them under ground with Lie Kun's survival machines.(like Lie Kun's said, like in matrix.) before night become Melissa and kids of zodiac were some where ruins as hideout. Thanks to Lie Kun's machine's it become as super duper spy hide out. Melissa asked Dai Lin's report while they were eating.

"So, how Jade?" asked Melissa.

"Well, we do hear that others are there too, but they all are in prison." said Ron.

"What about Jade?"

"She okay." said Dai Lin.

"Had Drago already done something to her?" Dai Lin stays quiet.

"**Does he have done something or not?**"

"Okay, Okay. He did something. When he offered her new clothes, destroyed what she was wearing." yelled Dai Lin.

"So has forced her in marriages." said Dao Pang.

"If he was threatening to kill others, then yes." said Ron.

"What else you know?"

"They have dinner tonight." said Dai Lin.

"Then I'll watch." said Melissa madly.

"No, without company." said Dao Pang. Melissa looked at him.

"I'm grow up now."

"And so am I."

"I'll come too." said Dai Lin.

"No, you're too young to know what's he's going to do."

"I had see couples making love before."

"Clean your mind, will you." said Melissa.

"I know all about palace."

"Okay, Fine. You can go with us." said Dao Pang. Then Lie Kun's use her astral power and Melissa, Dao Pang, Dai Lin went to the Drago's palace.

* * *

That time Drago preparing himself for dinner in his room. He was wearing nice black suit same belt but different trousers. He had also prepared his room just way he wanted to be after the wedding. A huge bed near the balcony and everything was like first class. He went to his desk and look at one photograph of his family. There he was little carried by his mother and Shendu near her. He moved his claw on his mother.

"Is that the reason, why like that Chan girl?" asked Shendu behind him.

"Dad, don't do that. I hate when sneak around."

"You mother like it."

"Just… don't emanation it, okay."

"Then why you want have that Chan girl has your future wife?" Drago stayed quiet.

"Son, it's not wrong to miss something what doesn't exist anymore. I also miss her."

"But you don't felt yourself guilty."

"How many times I must say this to you? It wasn't your fault!"

"Just stop it, okay!" Yelled Drago and was about use his fire power to shut Shendu.

"Hey, you're the one who put me be as advisor." said Shendu.

"I know that, Dad. I just don't want releasing ship advice from you."

"So, you want do this alone."

"Hey, you got mom your way. Now it's my turn."

"Okay, why you didn't say so. Oh, by the way you got buttons open in your suit." Drago buttoned close his suit madly.

"So, are you going to slept with her after dinner?" asked Shendu. Drago look at him angrily until Shendu moved his claw as his ship up his mouth. Then Drago went out off his room, so he could pick up Jade for dinner. Shendu still stayed in Drago's room looking the photograph.

"Looks like our son is growing up, my dear." said Shendu to photograph meaning that he was talking to his wife. He still remembered how she died and only because she was trying to protect Drago when he was little. Then Shendu went out from Drago's room to look if his bothers and sisters were returning.

Drago went to the Jade's room while Melissa, Dao Pang and Dai Lin followed him. Melissa did tried to hit him, but she couldn't because she was in astral from.

"Melissa, we're still spying on them." said Dao Pang. Melissa annoying repeat what Dao Pang just said. Drago came to Jade's room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, dear. Ready for dinner." said Drago. Jade opened the she came out wearing very beautiful dress. It was like same dress from Mermaid melody, but it was jade colored. Even Drago get plush for see her.

"There. I dressed up. Just, like you wanted to."

"Oh. Sure. You just look so beautiful then I expected." Said Drago and kissed her hand like gentlemen. That in other hand made Jade plush and made Melissa angrier that Dao pang and Dai Lin must hold on her, even it wasn't necessary.

"Shall we?" asked Drago and lead Jade with him to dinning room.

* * *

There it is the chap 3 and more is coming. Thanks for read it and see you next chap. 


	4. Romance in air

AN: Thanks for waiting this chap. And for bluemysticranger01, yes Drago will give his mom's necklace to Jade, but she still don't trust him. He's going to try to make love with her, butshe won't want that yet. Just keep reading this and you will know. and to specially Dragolover1, (again) I want to know if you like this too or not. I thought you love Drago. Anyway **HUGS TO EVERYBODY! **

* * *

Leading to the dinning room Drago looked at Jade who didn't want to look at him. Of course he knew that, this won't be easy, but he just want her badly. She just looked so beautiful and so hot. He just hope this dinner could chance her thoughts of him. Melissa, Dao Pang and Dai Lin followed them without their knowing it. 

"If he's trying to do something to her, then I will..."

"And how you're going to do that?" asked Dao Pang. Melissa just looked at him madly.

"I do know situation here." said Melissa.

"Then shut up and watch. We're spying here." said Dao Pang.

"Ah. Melissa, I'm tired." said Dai Lin.

"Get her to sleep. I'll watch them." said Dao Pang.

"Okay."

"Oh, Melissa. I'm sorry that I hit you."

"No, I deserve it." said Melissa and leaved with Dai Lin.

Soon Drago and Jade to dinning room. There was huge dinning table with chairs. But Drago took her to the outside and there was romantic dinner on date table with candle lights and everything else was dark. Well it was good that it was dark because there wasn't anything beautiful to look. He lead her to her seat and then sit near her.

"Did you all this?" asked Jade.

"Sure." Then he used his moon power to offer her a drink. She blushed even more. She never had been on dates, if this could call as date. In fact, if this is a date, this is her first date ever.

"Thanks." Drago just keep smiling. They had for dinner great meal. It was Jade's favorite, spaghetti bolognas with extra cheese. She wondered who Drago knew her favorite food, but she didn't want to bother him. After dinner, Jade look to the outside, but of course there was nothing to watch. Everything was so dark sense it was night, but there wasn't stars either there wasn't the moon. Besides, everything was ruined. No, flowers, no trees, no animals, nothing. How she could even lived here. Drago knew that something was wrong with her, so he came closer and hold her in his arms.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing." Drago made her looked at him.

"Jade, I can see that something is bothering you." he said. Hearing those words, she stop looking at him and look to the darkness.

"It's nothing." Drago knew, that she was lying, so he took her to inside and when they get there, somewhere started to hear romantic music.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you." he said. It was first hard to go on with him, but soon she learned it. She started to like to dance with him. She never had dancing with anybody like this. When she looked in his eyes, she could see the passion in him. Music was getting more and more romantic. Soon she fined herself dancing with him in passion. He was so handsome, so satisfied. Everything was so romantic. She was about to forget all her worries, until the music stop.

"That... that was quiet beautiful, thanks." she said.

"Your welcome. And you're quick to learn. I love to dance with you." he said and kissed her hand. She blushed even more. Dao Pang looked with mouth open. He didn't except that he was going to do that.

* * *

Moments later Drago was leading Jade to her room. 

"Thanks, for the dinner. I really enjoined it." said Jade.

"You're welcome and I enjoined too." said Drago and kiss her forehead.

"Listen, before I leave I want to... where is it."

"Where is what?"

"Oh great. I forget it in to my room." he said. Jade looked him unhappy.

"Is this your plan to get me to sleep with you?"

"What? No, I just want give you something, but I really forgot it in to my room." Jade looked at him and saw that he was right about what he said, so she decided to follow him to his room. When they got there, Drago went to his desk to look at his gift. Meanwhile Jade look around. Everything was so wonderful. Sure her room was too like first class, but this was more then first class she thought.

"Is this your room?" asked Jade.

"U-uh. Oh here it is." said Drago and pick up little box and hand it over to Jade.

"Come on open it." Jade do it what he asked and opened the box and there was lovely necklace. It was like dark blue ribbon connected with little cherry blossom.

"Oh, Drago it's... it's beautiful" she said while Drago took it from the box and tried to put on her by using his power.

"This necklace means lot to me. It once belonged to my mother. Now, I want you to have it." he said. Then little time looking in her eyes, he came closer and started to kiss on her lips. Jade didn't know how what to say. She never had kissed before. She just keep making out with him and not even putting a note that he was taking off his suit and belt. He moved forward to the bed and hold Jade, so she could follow him to bed. He sited down and moved her closer. He removed her cloves and started nuzzled on her breast. Jade was still confused. She still missed her friends and her family, but she start to like to with him. She started to love him. She couldn't her caps, while he start kiss and lick her breast. But when she felt his claws behind her trying to take her dress off, she moved away from him, climbed off the bed, took her cloves and run to the door.

"Wait, Jade!" she stop right near the door once she heard her name. Drago came closer while he was tiding on his belt. She could hear his breathing once he took her in his arms.

"I need you, Jade. I want you become my wife, my queen."

"No, you just want sleep with me! Let me go!" But he didn't wanted to listen. Jade tried to struggle away from him ,but nothing. Then Drago pushed her to the wall. Jade sacredly looked at him. She could see from his that what she just said hurt him. He came close and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll make sure, that you will fall in love on me before the wedding." he said and started to lick her neck. Jade couldn't hold any more. She pushed him away and get out of room crying. Drago stand there looking down. Then he moved to the desk and put his family photograph down so he won't looked anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile Jade get to her room and went to her bed so she could cry all long. She started to miss her family, her friends, plants, animals, everything even more. She didn't want to live this kind of world. Dao Pang stand in hall thinking how put this in words to tell to others. Then he flied out of palace back to others.

* * *

Okay, here it is for now. see you in next chap. Hugs to everybody who had read this. 


	5. Family meeting and little segret

* * *

Next morning Melissa and kids of zodiac went to other places of world , so they could save more humans from demons. That time Dai Lin and Ron went again spy to the Drago's palace. They all heard what Drago tried to do to Jade last night. Melissa got angrier, then before once she heard that. So she ordered Dai Lin to go spy again, but this time they must spy specially Drago.

"Why we must come back here to spy?" whipped Ron.

"Because Melissa told us to. Besides she said now that who we must spy on." said Dai Lin.

"Good point." Then they went to find Drago.

Drago was preparing himself, sense his uncles and aunts were coming to see him. Shendu was looking aside, sense he was already ready. Then he notes the photograph down on Drago's desk.

"Looks like last night didn't go well." he said to annoyed Drago.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then she mid not come to this dinner either."

"Dad, I didn't ask you to look Uncles, so I could invite them to dinner."

"Then may I ask why?" Drago looked at him with 'duh, isn't clear to you' face.

"(sigh.)You're going to ask them to help prepare your wedding."

"What's wrong with that? You said that they also help in yours."

"Well, yeah. Your mother look way beautiful in that wedding dress, what Bai Tza made to her." Hearing talking of his mother, Drago try to hold on his anger.

"Just, stop telling everything of mom. You know what I meant."

"Okay, fine." said Shendu and went out. After Drago was ready, he went pick up Jade, but before he tried to knock on her door, he stand there. Remembering what happened last night, she probably don't want see him, so he went to the throne hall. Dai Lin and Ron started to follow him. Once he gets to the throne hall, Dai Lin realized something. Shendu and other demons didn't look huge like just to. They were like same tall then Drago. Maybe it's because the palace. That is it. Drago made this palace by his magic, so this must be magic palace. But would that mean, that this is impossible to make this on map.

"Mistress Dai Lin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That if those demons are normal size here in palace, which means this palace got magic and what means the map what we made yesterday, is worthless."

"Yeah."

"Well, we are new mission here and besides other doesn't know about map, so we could warn them about this. So let's go closer to hear what they say." said Dai Lin and they went near them.

"Good to see you all." said Drago.

"Well, is good to see that one of your families had taken this world in his command." said Tchang Zu.

"So, why did you invite us?" asked Tso Lan.

"Well, is good for asking that, uncle Lan. Because…"

"My son is getting married and he wants you to prepare his wedding." said Shendu quickly.

"Oh, I had waited this day so long! Where is that lucky girl?" asked Bai Tza happily. No wonder she made way beautiful wedding dress to Shendu's wife.

"Well, the thing is that…"

"Last night didn't went well." said Shendu quickly again.

"Dad, do that again and you're going to huge burn mark on your forehead."

"Okay, okay."

"So who is she?" asked Tso Lan.

"Her name is Jade." said Drago. Everybody stayed mouths wide open.

"Jade? Do you mean…" asked Xiao Fung.

"Yeah. That Jade. The Chan girl, who ruined our plans to take over the world." said Shendu.

"Well, I'm glad, that there's another one in this family, who know hit up good looking girls." said Hsi Wu.

"Bother, he's going to marry 'that' Chan girl." said Shendu.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on, uncle Wu. She's too young to you." said Drago.

"So to you." said Dai Gui.

"Not anymore." said Drago with evil grin."

"He use time control spell." said Shendu.

"Good planning. I give you that." said Tso Lan and start clap for little.

"Okay. Like my Dad told you, I want you to prepare my wedding."

"So, what you want us to do?" asked Hsi Wu.

"Well, Bai Tza could take care of clothes." said Drago.

"I knew you're going to say that." said Bai Tza.

"Can I and Po Kong take care of food." asked Xiao Fung.

"No, you're going to eat all food like you did last time. You'll do something else." said Shendu.

"Yeah, that's true. You'll do something else. Dad, you cold give their duties, while I go take care of other things now." said Drago.

"What kind of 'things' you mean, son?"

"Of world. That Ice and others told me, that something weird had happened out there. I just don't know what."

"Well, can I go to say hi to your future bride? I could take size of her." asked Bai Tza.

"Sure, aunt. She's in bath."

"Do I even want to know how you know that." said Bai Tza.

"Can I go too?" asked Hsi Wu.

"No!" said Bai Tza and went to the hall.

"Should we split up?" asked Ron.

"I think that's good idea. You watch Drago I go to see Jade." said Dai Lin and followed Bai Tza.

* * *

Jade was washing herself out of tub. Bathroom was like Japanese spa. She didn't wanted to go the tub, because who know if Drago is watching her by water sense he has water demon chi. She also got towel around her body just encase.

"He is not watching you by water if that's why you don't want take bath." said Bai Tza. Jade scared that she felled in tub. Once she out of water Bai Tza was like siting near.

"Bai Tza? Why you look so... how to say this? Not huge."

"Well, I guess because this palace." Jade moved away from her in water.

"What you doing here?"

"My nephew asked us here to prepare his wedding. We heard that you're his bride." Jade sigh unhappily.

"I can see that you don't want to, uh."

"Don't want? Of course I don't. I hate him. He only wants marry me so he could slept with me. He even said that if I don't marry him, he's going kill my friends and my family. Do you have any idea how much I hate him." she yelled and started to cry. Bai Tza looked while at her and sighs once she moved near to tub.

"Had he even told you why he wants marry you?" Jade shock her head as no.

"Listen, Jade. Can I call you Jade. Have you ever thought that he mid had good reason for this, but he just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Why you do this." asked Jade.

"Was water meant to destroy the life? Everyone got their own secrets, even Drago." said Bai Tza. Jade look down to the water.

"Oh yes. I forgot take your size number for your wedding dress."

"You're going to make my wedding dress." said Jade once she climbed out of tub so Bai Tza could took her size.

"Sure, I even made dress to Drago's mother in her wedding."

"Well, Drago did mention his mom once he gave me her necklace, but he did look like it hurt to mention it."

"He gave you her necklace?"

"yes."

"The one where is only one little cherry blossom?"

"Yes. What about it."

"Oh nothing. Okay, I must go now. It was so nice to see and I'll give you sorry for what you did to us." said Bai Tza and went. Jade look at her before she disappeared. Dai Lin stayed there wondering what Bai Tza just said. She knew what she said. Jade bothered what Bai Tza said. Was Drago really hiding something from her. Then she put robe on herself and went to the room.

* * *

Next chap coming soon, But let's hope it before I go to Costa Ricato see my cousins, aunts, uncles and my grandparents (of my mother side). Hugs to everyone. 


	6. spack of love and reason from past

AN: Okay, Dragolover1. Sense you love secrets. In this chap comes the secret.

* * *

In night Jade was standing in balcony on her room. Looking into darkness where nothing wasn't but ruins and desert. She really missed full moon nights, stars in sky, flower and trees sinning in lights of night and animals walking peacefully on grass. But everything was different now. Then somebody knock on the door. Jade went to see who was there. She opened the door little until she saw Drago. She then tried to close the door front of him, but he got himself inside in her room. Dai Lin and Ron were still spying on him. 

"What you want now?" she asked.

"I thought that you mid be hungry."

"What?"

"You didn't eat at dinner." he said and put little fruit baskets on her make up table.

"Well, it's because I lost my appetite, thanks to your Uncles." she said. It was true at Dinner time Jade eat almost nothing because Drago's Uncles who eat weird food.

"Well I'm sorry. If you want so you could go to dinner in different time. But it doesn't mean that you're suppose to die in hunger." said Drago and threw an apple to her.

"Whatever." she said and took little pit of apple. Then she went back to the balcony and Drago followed her there. He just wanted to take off her transparent night dress and take her to bed. He went near her and looked the view. Dai Lin and Ron went under the balcony.

"Was this bothering you last night?" she looked at him.

"What you mean?"

"I mean the view. You missed plant, nightly sky, animals, and nature. Am I right?" Jade nodded for answer. She drop apple once she started to cry. It was cruel to say that it was true. Drago took her in his arms to cheer her.

"Ssh, don't cry. If you want so I could return everything back." Jade pushed him away.

"Why you did this to me? There is no way I'm going to like you. You only want me to bed and you had destroyed everything. And now you said that you could returned it, so I could started to like you. Why you do this? Why you took all this and..." Drago put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. Then she saw it. Drago was crying front her. He moved his hand over her mouth and looked outside. He tried to hold his tears, but he just couldn't. He put his claws on fists when he couldn't hold on anymore.

"**Because everything reminds me my mother.**" he cried out. Jade chocked what she heard. Dai Lin look down sadly, because she knew he meant by that.

"What you mean, Drago?" Drago didn't answer and went of balcony. Then Jade came front of him.

"Step side. Jade!"

"If you don't tell me reason, how you expect me to marry you." Drago have admitted it. He must tell her. He sat on her bed looking down while Jade sating neared him. Dai Lin and Ron listened outside.

"When I was about twelve, humans were after us. It was because they want kill father and took my mother for hostage, so emperor could have power. Father stayed to fight while my mother went to hide me somewhere saved and the she went help father. Mother told not to move anywhere, but I didn't listened. I just wanted to go and help them. But then one of guardians catches me and they use me against my parents. But before they even tried to capture Dad, mother run and killed emperor. So they all shut arrows at her. They kill her front my eyes. Then Father got angry and killed everybody. We try to help her, but nothing. She died because of me! If I just stayed in hide she wouldn't be DEATH!" Jade didn't know hat to say. Tears of Drago felled on floor hat told her, that he was in pains to remember those memories of his mother. She moved her head and her hands on his shoulder.

"Is that also the reason to destroy nature." she asked.

"Almost everything remind my of her, but it also remind me of her death. I can't forgive myself. Unless I'll do what she said to me before she died."

"What she said."

"Something stupid, you don't understand. She tried to cheer me up, because I try to help her to survive. She said that one day I could find someone who I could love like my father loved her. She also said that one could fill the hole in my heart. When I get older, I decide to find that one, so then I could forgive myself and forget the past. I thought that Mom could rest in peach, if I do that. But like I said it sound stupid to you."

"No, it doesn't. But are you saying that I'm 'the one', why." he looked at her into her eyes.

"I don't know. But somehow when I look at you, I started to remembered best days of my life. You're also so beautiful like her." They look each others while before Drago was going to kiss her. But then she put her finger on his lips.

"Drago, I could try to like you, if you return the nature and moon with stars."

"As you, wish." Then he moved to the balcony. Dai Lin and Ron hide under the balcony. Once Drago get there start to use some kind spell. Soon then in sky came stars one by one like somebody was making little holes in sky. Then full moon came in to sky. Jade came to balcony to, see the stars and moon. It was beautiful, but there were still ruins without nature. She looked unhappy. Drago noticed that, so he came closer and took her in his arms.

"The rest will be here in morning, I promise." he said holding her tightly. She looked at him giving sweet smile. Few seconds looking each others Drago moved Jade's face closer and started kissed her. She didn't resisted him anymore and just kissed him back.

Ron's mouth locked open. Dai Lin just looked like it wasn't big deal. Then She put little smile on her face, sense she knew what this means. She and other kids of zodiac knew about Drago and his past, but they already leave there hopes about him. Dai Lin was like only kids of zodiac, who still believed on Drago.

Several minutes of making out Jade pulled Drago away, so she could ask about her family.

"They're fine. Trust me."

"You're sure." she asked.

"Absolutely, my dear. Absolutely." he answered and kissed her forehead. Then he started to kiss her passionately again. He must have her. But he afraid to, lose her. He pulled her away from him and went to the door.

"Drago?" he stopped. "I know that you always want to have me in your bed, but now I know your reason."

"I…I just… I just want you to be my wife, my queen. I want every day to be same. I want woke up every morning you in my arms. Make love with you every night. I just want us to be together." Jade could see, that he was telling the true. She started to like him even more. Who she was kidding? She **loves** him now even more. She wants to be with him. She kissed on his lips while she tried to unbuttoned his shirt off. He realized what she tried to do, so he kissed her back. Then she moved backward to the bed and he followed her.

"So, you want this now too?"

"I guess, I must confess myself that I had started to love you." she said and started to take off her transparent night dress. Then Drago pushed her backwards to the bed. Then he took his shirt off and get on top on her kissing her again. Then he used his moon chi power to take his all clothes off while he was taking off Jade's night dress.

Ron looked inside the room with his eyes and mouth wide open. But then Dai Lin moved her finger to close Ron's mouth. She in other hand smiled little girl smile. She was happy for know that this happened. Still what others would say about this? Melissa doesn't know anything about Drago and that's why she hates him. Then Dai Lin decides to leave.

"Were you going, mistress Dai Lin?" asked Ron.

"You know. Craves of, cat priestesses."

"But we're supposing to spy here."

"There's nothing to spy. All they do is having se…"

"Wash you languages, little lady."

"I may be seven years old, but I know same things then any teenage girl."

"But, what, about others? They want to know anything about what we saw."

"Let's say that we don't want talk about it or that we're so tired, so they won't bother us."

"Good point." Then they heard how Jade started moaned in pleasure.

"Okay, let's go. I rather go visit death people then stay here and watch how those have se…"

"Hey, wash your languages yourself." Then Ron turned to huge dragon and Dai Lin climbed on his back. They went to the Hong Kong's mountains. There they went to ledge were two craves. One was Yang Mei's mother Mai Mei and other was cat priestess Lau Shung.

The true was that Lau Shung run away from her home when bandits came and killed all her family. Then she to the Cat temple and there she became Cat priestess. But she didn't stay there. So she went there. For many days of travel, Shendu saved her life from wolfs. After that she stayed to live in Shendu's palace. Then, few weeks, after, they fell in love in each other. Then they got Drago. They were happy family, until humans were after them and killed Lau Shung.

Dai Lin knew all this because she saw it, when she was in beep coma. She went near of crave of Lau Shung.

"Your son had found that one what he was looking for. I guess He could now forgive himself and go on with his life." she said. Then she used her father's cards to have some flowers to left to crave.

* * *

Then she and Ron flied back to Drago's palace. They flied down to Jade's balcony and sense they didn't hear anything they thought that they're had fell sleep. Dai Lin and Ron were so tired that they fell in sleep in balcony. 

In Jade's room Drago and Jade had just stopped making love and now they were looking each other.

"Oh my… that was …wonderful." she panted.

"I would like to do this to you every single night, you know."

"Because you want so or because you love me."

"Let's just say, that I want show how much I love you." he said as he kissed her.

"Drago, stop. I'm tired."

"Okay, I understand. Besides we have lots of time, when we're married." Jade laughed little.

"My silly dragon." Then she kissed him back.

"Good night, Drago."

"Good night, my dear." Then he placed her in his arms and felled sleep as well. This is what he always wanted. He had now some one who to love. The smile came on his face, what made him hold her closer. She responded on that placing her head on his chest what made him smile even more.

* * *

AN: Okay, I hope that you like it. so, see ya in next time. Hugs to everyone! 


	7. Horrible true

AN: Hi, I'm back from my vacation and here is new chap. I hope you like it.

* * *

In morning Drago has already woke up and putted on his clothes. Then he sit near on bed were Jade was still sleeping. He moved his claw gently on her face. She looked so beautiful. Then went outside to look a view(Luckily Dai Lin and Ron were already hiding under the balcony). Like he promised to Jade the plants and animals were there already. It was like the life has started over. The plants were everywhere on ruins and animals carried on with there lives. Then he picked few little flowers what has grow near on to balcony and to the wall. He went inside to see if Jade has woke up. Dai Lin and Ron went see near.

Jade was still sleeping. But it did make Drago smile. He put little flowers on her hair by using his moon power. She looked like beautiful sleeping fairy. Then she slowly woke up.

"Good morning, my dear." said Drago handsomely.

"Morning." she said and cave him delight kiss. When she put note tat she had flowers on her hair, she climbed off the bed covering herself with sheet and went to see outside. She surprised what she saw. Everything was like magical forest. So wild but yet so beautiful. Drago came near closing her in his arms.

"Like I promised. I hope you like it." he said and laying kisses on her shoulder.

"Drago, it's beautiful. It's more what I was expecting." she said and hug him tightly.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it." Then they look each other, before he move her face closer to kiss her. Then suddenly door opened and Bai Tza came in.

"Jade, I had your ...WOW." said Bai Tza and covered her eyes.

"It's okay. I'll be there in minute." said Jade. Bai Tza nodded and went out. Then Jade to her closet to put some clothes on.

"I'll see you later." said Drago when Jade had clothes on her. She was wearing tight black trousers and long blouse wits is made by silk.

"Sure." she said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Why you didn't put any dress on? You're becoming to be my queen."

"Dress isn't my type."

"Well, okay. But, could you at least put every night something beautiful and hot on you. Its kind turn me off, when you wear something like that." said Drago before he kissed her lustfully.

"Knock it off, Drago."

"What? What's wrong with kissing you?" Jade must laugh of that. When, she ask last night that if he makes love because he want so or because he love her, she knew, that he'll answer, that he loves her and want so.

"Nothing. You're just weird. But I still love you." she said and kissed him back.

"You should go, before aunt comes back." he said.

"Okay." said Jade and gave last kiss to him before she left. Then Drago went out from Jade's room.

"So, what we do now?" asked Ron.

"Like last time. I follow Jade and you spy on Drago." said Dai Lin.

"Why me!" cried Ron.

"Because I'm girl and there be something about what we girls know." said Dai Lin giving same face like her father sometimes gave her when asked like that.

"Okay, okay." he said and went after Drago while Dai Lin went after Jade.

* * *

Drago went to his office was lots of books and desk covered with papers. Once he sit on, he start look on reports of Ice and others. Ron gets to his office and stay look out what happening.

"Where were you?" asked Shendu from the open door.

"Don't you guys ever knock?" asked Drago. Shendu looked at him weirdly.

"Don't you usually say 'Dad, don't do that. I hate when sneak around, again.'"

"I just don't have time for that." Then Shendu snapped his fingers by figuring out something.

"You slept last night with her."

"DAD!"

"AHA! So you did sleep with her."

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay. But you did enjoin?"

"**DA-AD!**"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Then Drago start over the reports.

"What are those?" asked Shendu.

"Last reports of Ice."

"About what?"

"All humans are disappeared." said Drago. Shendu look at him.

"What you mean disappeared? They can't just disappear like that."

"It is true. There's no sine of them. Nothing. No one demon has saw any human there and if they had eat them all, I burn them all."

"Sense when humans were necessaries?"

"How I can be the master of this place, if I don't have loyal subjects."

"Good point." said Shendu. Ron got wiles. That's what Melissa and others were doing. They must warren others, that Drago is looking answers to disappearing humans. If he finds out them all, then who will then save the future?

_I must warren mistress Dai Lin _he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Dai Lin went to see were Jade until she fined her wearing her wedding dress. When Dai Lin saw Jade on wedding dress, she wanted to say loud you look beautiful, but she knew that she couldn't listen her because she was in astral from. Besides, even if Jade could see her, she doesn't remember her. This is the past after all and it like they haven't even met. Dai Lin wanted it to cry because of that. She doesn't lose any dearest. Like her parents example.

"It's great on you. What you think?" asked Bai Tza. Jade turn around, to look her dress from mirror.

"It's okay, but could you cut little bit here. It felt like dress is going to fell off from me." said Jade pointing problem part. Bai Tza started to fix it.

"Bai Tza, if you don't want killed anyone, why then you became demon?"

"It's not like we did ask. When we get angry with humans that we want revenge them, we turn to demon forever."

"Then, what made you so angry with us."

"You humans tried to hunt me down. Everywhere I went, there was humans trying to kill me." Jade felt herself guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. it's not your fault. Shendu and Drago were the ones, who suffered most because of humans."

"I know. Drago told me last night."

"Before or after you made love?" asked Bai Tza playfully. _Well before, duh._ Thought, Dai Lin to herself. After Bai Tza fixed the dress, Jade looked herself to the mirror. She still hoped that her family and friends are fine. Even when Drago said that they are fine, she still was worried about them.

"I wish to know, that my family is okay." she said.

"Sure they are. I heck them this morning." said Bai Tza. Jade looked at her.

"What you mean checked?" Bai Tza sighed. She must tell her.

"They all are in prison, but not in bad condition. They all are in deep sleep; freeze in some kind's containment tangs. But they're okay. I promise." Jade couldn't believe hat she just heard. She took her wedding dress off and put her clothes on and run out of room.

"JADE! WAIT!" But she didn't listened. She just run fasted she could. Dai Lin went after her, so nothing, wouldn't happen to her. Jade run to the outside and start to cry. She was so sad that she didn't put note that what kind garden was. It was so huge and yet so beautiful, but she was so sad about of her family. How could Drago do this to her? She went cry on water spring what was near her. She didn't even know will her even want marry Drago. She had just start to love him and last night beautiful too, but would she ever marry dragon who had put all her family in containment tangs. Dai Lin flied to near her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I must do something." thought Dai Lin. Then started to, rain a lot. Jade look up dropping more tears in rain. She started to hope that her parents are okay. She started to get and go away from there. But she was already tried of running and she so cold, because of rain. She start clime down to the city. Even she knew that she could get to Hong Kong, but she wanted tried to get of there. Soon she started to fell off and went down fast, until her shock with tree. Her arm got hurt, so she must hold it. She find cave and decide to rest before anything. Dai Lin followed her all the time. She went near her, so she'll be save. This could mean something good. If Jade tries to go to the city, she could find Melissa and others and then she'll be totally saved. But then, again, what about Drago. He loves her so much. This is too hard to think. So she started to sing her mother's song, so she could feel herself comfortable. Then Dai Lin decided to go check Ron, but she didn't want to leave Jade all alone either. So she used her Dad's power by awaking fairy of cloud to keep Jade worm and save.

"Let's hope the best." she thought while she flied back to palace.


	8. Back to hide out

AN: here's new chap. And don't worry SVUdet.jfreitag of that you could leave you reivew of last chap. And don't worry this either, has long I got reviews from others.

* * *

Drago went to see if Jade was in her room. It was busy day, so be while with Jade, could be relaxing to him. This could get use to, he thought. It sounds great. Every night after hard day, they could relax, make out near of fireplace, look stars from the balcony and always make love in bed. Yes, it sounds like dream. When, he knocked on door nobody, didn't answer. He tried again.

"Jade? It's me, dear." But nothing. Then Drago went to find her until Bai Tza came.

"Aunt Bai Tza. Where is Jade?" he asked. Bai Tza didn't wanted to answered that question.

"ANSWER ME!"

"She run away. I told her, were her family was and what condition they were. Then she freaked out and ran away." she said.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well, she wanted to know if her family was alright. What else I must say." Drago started to scared the worse. If Jade just went out palace into the rain, who knows what going to happen to her. He went to garden to see if she could be there. But she wasn't there. He tried to yell her name, but no one didn't answered. Then he saw footprints on grass. He started to followed them, hoping that Jade is alright. Ron went behind him. Even he was in astral from he didn't wanted to take risk, that Drago finds him out. Then he saw how Dai Lin came back. He was glad that she was alright. After all, he is he bodyguard.

"Mistress Dai Lin? What your doing here? Don't tell me that left Jade alone somewhere."

"No, I didn't. I leaved with of my dad's card and came back to warren you. But I see that you find this out."

"Well, yeah. Bai Tza told Drago so he went after her. Oh, speaking of Drago, I find out something."

"What?"

"HE KNOWS ABOUT US!!"

"He knows?"

"Oh, wait, wait. That wasn't I wanted to mean. He has find out that humans are disappearing and he is investigating it."

"I see. We must ell this to others."

"That good idea, mistress Dai Lin. We should go right of way."

"No, we go after Jade is save." So they followed Drago. Soon Drago started to smell something. It smelled like something magical. But what. He started o went down carefully and same time smell of magic came much stronger. Soon he find the cave and there was Jade laing on holding her broken arm. Drago was glad that she was save. So he took her in his arms and carried her back to his palace. Luckily she was still sleeping. Dai Lin and Ron went right ahead to palace. They decide to tell to others at tomorrow.

* * *

Soon at palace Jade was sleeping in her bed. Her clothes were drying on fireplace. Drago came to her room with bowl of water, sheet and one healing potion. Dai Lin and Ron watched behind. Drago put few drops of potion to water. Then he put sheet in to water and then he put on Jade's broken arm. After he healed her arm, he stayed to look at her. Soon she started to woke up. When she saw Drago, surprised, but chocked when she find out that she wasn't wear any clothes.

"What happened? Why I'm back here?"

"You tried run away, but you arm went broke. So, I went after you and broth you back."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." he said and moved near her, so he could kiss her. But she moved her head away.

"Do you even know why I run away?" she asked.

"Yes, Aunt Bai Tza told me everything. I'm sorry that I didn't told you before. I just don't wanted to lose you."

"What you mean?"

"**You know well what I mean! If I hadn't put them in containment tangs, they had talk you around and you hadn't been loved with me! I won't let them take you away from me!**" he yelled holding her on bed. Jade scared and tried close her eyes. But then she felt tears falling on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Drago crying.

"I don't want lose you. All these years I dreamed had you as my wife. I love you, Jade. You don't know how much I do." Jade couldn't hold her tears. She know that he was telling the true. He just scared to lose her. He was right about her family. If they were here like services or out of somewhere out there, they won't except this relationship. She loved him. She didn't wan lose him either. She get up and hugged him tightly.

"Forgive me, Drago."

"Ssh ssh, it's okay. I forgive you." He said and kissed her gently. She kissed him back widths made him kiss her more passionately. Every time when she kiss back makes him want slept with her. Gosh, how much he wants slept with her. But sense she still was freezing, he decided to warm her. He hold her in his arms widths made her nuzzle on him. She just like to be with him now. Then he made her lay back to bed so she could rest. Then he climb in bed and laid near her.

"Aren't you going to try to slept with me?"

"Like I said, after we we're married we had lots of time." he said and gave her kiss on her lips. Jade couldn't hold her giggles.

"Jerk." she said and kissed him back before she fell sleep. Drago hold her closer. He look at her while before he fell sleep too. Dai Lin was relieved. They are back together. But Ron still was worried if Melissa will know of this.

"So, what we do now?" asked Ron.

"Let's leave them alone." said Dai Lin.

"Leave alone who?" asked Lie Kun. Dai Lin and Ron scared when they find her behind them.

"Mistress Lie Kun. What you're doing here?" asked Ron.

"Melissa was worried of you two. We heard nothing from you. So, I went look at you." said Lie Kun.

"Well, we are fine." answered Dai Lin.

"But have ever eat?" asked lie Kun. Then they look at there stomachs and each other.

"No, we haven't." they said.

"Well, come on then." and so they went back. But still Dai Lin and Ron hoped that They won't of what they find out.

* * *

At their hideout, Melissa and other kids of zodiac were eating. They had now all the humans of round the world save. Now They must planed how end this living nightmare and save the future. Then Lie Kun came with Dai Lin and Ron. They return to their body's and woke up.

"I found them. They're okay." said Lie Kun. Melissa went hug them.

"Don't ever do that. I scared that teenage gecko found you." said Melissa.

"Duh, astral from." said Ron.

"I know, I know. But you didn't send any messages. I scared that something did happen to you."

"Ha, do you even know what she thought what could happen to you guys? Stuck on wall, attacked by demons, eta by plants." said Dao Pang.

"I WAS WORRIED OF THEM!!" yelled Melissa.

"I'm sorry. We only tried to spy on Drago just like you asked." said Dai Lin sadly.

"Yeah. So, now excuse me. I haven't eat nothing on these two days." said Ron and Went to take lots of food to eat.

"Speaking of plants. Is really strange that plants, animals and nightly sky came back just like that." said Lay Lang.

"Drago did it." said Ron mouth with food. Everybody looked at Ron. Then Ron covered his realizing what he just said.

"What? He did this. Why?" asked Melissa. She couldn't thought that Drago could actually give back those things.

"He did because of Jade." said Dai Lin with low voice. Everybody stay quiet.

"For Jade. Sure I could understand if he tries to give treasures, power, nice clothes and food. Why that?" asked Melissa.

"He notice that she miss them. So, he use his power and gave them back." said Ron. Melissa stay quiet.

"Okay, okay. Just eat now and then go to get some sleep. You could tell everything to me later." said Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron were relieved. They didn't need to tell of that Jade start fall in love with Drago. Now they could have much time to think how to not tell that to others. After Dai Lin and Ron went sleep with Liu Rin, Dan Sen and Kon Pai other were still awake.

"So, what we do now?" Tao Zu.

"I don't know. I'm bothered by that thing." said Melissa.

"What? Of that Drago returned the nature and sky." said Yang Mei.

"Why he would do it. Sure, I understand the beautiful dresses, good food and all in first class, but return the those things for her. Is there something what I don't know, but you do?" asked Melissa. Everybody stayed quiet sense they haven't been spying on Drago and they already had knew his past, but they had lost there hopes of him.

"No, there isn't." said Mao Li.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want make any mistakes and find better way to save the future." said Melissa. The others nodded for answer.

They keep continuing their conversation, but they didn't knew that Ron heard everything what they had just said. He went to near of Dai Lin and told everything what he heard. Dai Lin was now more worried. What Melissa would say if she finds out that Jade has fall in love with Drago? She must tell the true to her. But then how they can save the future. They also must know that Drago is now investigating of disappearing humans. There is only matter of time before he finds out them. How then they could save future. She start to her mother's song to cheer her up of this.

"DAI LIN! JUST GO TO SLEEP!!" yelled everybody except Melissa.

"Sorry." she said and fell a sleep.

* * *

AN: So, here. I hope that you all like it. Now, I must keep writing more chaps. ONE MORE THING: I won't put new chap if you're not give me some reviews. How could I put new chaps if I don't know that you like it. Hugs to everybody!


	9. Making out near of fire place

AN: Okay. Here's the new chap. And thanks to all of you left reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

In tomorrow morning Drago started to woke up in Jade's room. Seeing Jade near him, made him nuzzled at her. She was still sleeping, but she just look so beautiful, when she slept. It's wonderful woke up and find her near him. He was about to kiss on her lips until somebody knock on the door. Drago went see who it was, sense he got clothes on. Bai Tza was there, so Drago decided to close the door.

"You find her, didn't you." she asked.

"Yes and she still loves me. Just don't mention more of her family again. I don't want to lose her." said Drago.

"You sounds like your father, when he met your mother."

"Don't mention that either."

"Okay got it. So, what you're planing to do now." she asked.

"What you mean with that?"

"She lost out there last night. What you think I'm trying to say?" Drago looked his aunt weirdly.

"When this happened to your parents, your father proposed your mother." she continued.

"I DON'T NEED TO DO THAT, BECAUSE SHE'S ALREADY MINE!!" he yelled in embarrassing.

"I only said it, so you would understand."

"Just mind your business."

"Well, sorry. May I then ask her, so I will finish her wedding dress?"

"Not now actually. Maybe she still needs to rest now. I think I must help her to relax." he said.

"But didn't you just said that..." Drago looked at her with 'duh' face. "Ou, I get it." she said and went to prepare other things to wedding while Drago went to see Jade.

* * *

Meanwhile in hideout Dai Lin knew that she and Ron must tell what they had saw in palace. They still were worried what others will say if they tell them about Jade and Drago.

"Well, what if we don't mention anything of them." said Ron.

"But Melissa wants to know if Jade is okay. She is like little sister to her."

"Even she already had one." said Ron.

"I already had what?" said Melissa behind them.

"AAGH! Mistress Melissa. How long you were there?" said Ron holding his hand on his chest like he got heart attack.

"Sense you mention that Jade is like little sister to me, EVEN I already had one." said Melissa while Dai Lin looked annoyingly at Ron.

Soon Dai Lin and Ron were with others in their hide out.

"Well, could you now tell me what you saw at palace?" said Melissa sitting near them.

"You could about the palace that it is made of magic." said Ron.

"How come?"

"Because even demons are like human size." said Dai Lin. Melissa stayed looking at them weirdly.

"You mean they're not like huge anymore?" asked Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron nodded.

"Oh good. I can beat them now easily."

"WOW! Take easy girl. Just because they are not giants anymore, doesn't mean they are weak." said Ron.

"Oh right. So then, how is Jade?" asked Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron stayed quiet looking each others.

"Is he slept with her?" asked Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron sake their heads.

"But he did only once."

"RON!" yelled Dai Lin.

"Only once." asked Melissa.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Ron.

"When it happen?"

"Day ago."

"Is this all?" asked Melissa.

"There is one thing you must know." said Ron.

"What is it?"

"Drago has fined out that, humans had disappeared and now he is investigating it." yelled Ron that everyone heard it.

"He know?" asked everyone.

"I see. It only matter of time when he finds us." said Melissa.

"So, what we do?" asked Dao Pang.

"Well, first we must find or make better hideout, before doing anything." said Melissa.

"We'll go back to watch over Drago." said Dai Lin.

"Hold on. I'll go with you too." said Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron sacredly looked at her. If she comes with them, what she will say, when she saw Jade making out with Drago. "Last time you put me sick of worried, that's why I come with you and I want see what that half demon is thinking." she continued. They still didn't want her to come, but they couldn't say no, because if they say so they must tell the all truth.

"Fine." they sighed and then they went back palace.

* * *

Meanwhile at palace Drago was preparing something special for Jade. He decided to try if cuddling near of fireplace would cheer her up. Besides they could do this some times let just see if it's okay. He was preparing food until somebody knocked on the door. Drago went open the door and find Jade behind there.

"Hi, you asked me here?" said Jade. Drago couldn't hold off his look over her dress. Long white dress with long sleeves, opening in front were he could see her legs.

"Well... yeah. Come in. but first, close your eyes. I have surprise for you." he said. Jade first looked at him weirdly, but then do it as he asked ad closed her eyes. He took her hand and lead her to his room.

"Open your eyes." he whispered. She opened her eyes like he said and saw pillows built near of fire place and near coffee table were was bowl full of strawberry and two classes of champagne.

"Wow. Drago, you did all this?"

"Anything for you, my dear." he said leading her to fire place. She sat near of fire place on the pillows and Drago sat near her and her one of champagne classes.

"Are you sure we could drink this?"

"I told you. Thanks to my magic, you're now beautiful young lady." he said moving his claw on her cheek. "Sure if you like have something else."

"No, it's okay. I just never had drink this."

"Jade, I want you to relax, okay. If want something else to drink, you could tell me that." he said and kissed her, wits made her blushed.

"Well, berry juice would be nice. I just don't want bothered you more. Sense made all this to me." she said.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me." said Drago and put his hand on Jade's class and champagne turn to red berry juice font her eyes. Then she taste it drinking it little.

"Not bad. Did you actually chance this?"

"Anything for you." he said and kissed her again. Then they chat little and eat strawberry's. Soon after that Drago was quiet and look in to fire place.

"Drago, what's wrong?" asked Jade.

"It's nothing." but when he looked in her eyes, he could see that she was worried about him, so gave up.

"I don't know how to say this, but..." he said and use his moon power to get something from the desk without that Jade noticed it.

"I think that I'm getting little soft." he said embarrassed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. But when she saw that he was too embarrassed to say it, she thought that mid bother him. So she moved closer to him and laid her had on his shoulder.

"It's okay. If you're getting soft, I won't tell that to anyone."

"Just between us?" he asked.

"Just us." she said and kissed on his cheek. Then he moved his claw to hold her closer.

"I love you, Jade." said Drago.

"Even when you tried to kill me?" asked Jade. Drago laugh little.

"I never didn't meant to kill you back then. I only wanted to scared you out there."

"Well, you could see that it never scared me, sense I already got fight with your dad and your uncles."

"You could say that. But it won't chance my mind. I still love you. Now and forever." he said and started to kiss her more passionately and she kissed him back. Only tree days and he will marry her. Then everything will be like he has wish to have.

* * *

AN: I hope that you like it. Now, remember leave your reviews or I won't update this. Because how could I know hat you like it. Hugs to everybody. Especially to SVUdet.jfreitag.


	10. Confession

AN: ok here it is. Enjoy ^.^

**

* * *

Jackie Chan Adventures CX**

**Season 2: time travel and chi pearls of cat priestess**

Melissa, Dai Lin and Ron were on there way to Drago's palace. When they got there, they first went see if Jade was in her room. But they didn't find her there.

"Where she could be?" asked Melissa. Dai Lin and Ron look at each other. They knew that if Jade is not in her room, she mid be with Drago or in his room with him.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" asked Melissa from them.

"Nothing." they said.

"Well, can you then say where is she. Because you had been here like two days."

"Yeah. We mid know were she is. Right Ron." said Dai Lin.

"Yeah. I'm sure she is okay. So, let go." said Ron and tried to go before Melissa catch him.

"Okay, you two. Is there something what I don't know or are you trying to hide it?" she asked. Dai Lin and Ron looked each others until they give up.

"We think that, answer is in Drago's room." said Dai Lin. Then they flied to Drago's room. They find it by the light. There they find Drago and Jade cuddling near of fireplace. Melissa's mouth went wide open. Then she went closer to see well. Dai Lin and Ron followed her there too. They stay quiet so they could hear what they say.

Jade had her head resting on Drago's chest while looked on her. He tried to get something out. Once he got it, he looked so embarrassed.

"Drago, what is it?" asked Jade when notice that he was trying to not look at her.

"It just... don't think that I'm getting soft here. You know that there is now only tree days before the wedding and I'm glad of that. But I also want you to bee happy, so..." he said and showed her little box and open it. Inside it was ring.

"So, I'll ask you now to marry me. I just want to know that you want this like I do." he said and closed his eyes. He couldn't look and see how she reaction is. Jade looked at him. She could see that he fared her answer. He really wants marry her. After all what happened he was in love on her. She moved closer and kissed him. It made Melissa's mouth went more wide open. Jade keep kissing Drago until she stop to say her answer.

"Jerk. All the time I thought that you only think yourself. But when you told me your past and that you love me, I decided to started like you. I tried even to fall in love on you." she said. Drago looked at her.

"Is that answer as 'yes'?" he asked.

"Idiot. Of course it is." she said and put ring on her finger. When they look each others eyes, Jade couldn't hold her happiness that when she hug Drago they fell down.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't meant to..." she tried to said until Drago moved her head near he could kiss her lips.

"That's other thing what like about you, Jade." he said. While they were looking each other, they started kiss and make out.

Melissa still look with mouth wide open. Dai Lin and Ron went and take her outside.

"You see now what we mean?"said Dai Lin.

"You scared that I'll go mad if I saw that?" asked Melissa.

"Well, back then you always tried to whup his butt and called him half demon." said Ron.

"Yeah. True, but is not like that." she said. Dai Lin and Ron looked at her. "When I first saw him, I thought that he is dragon, because his Dad. I always had a theory of dragons that they are powerful creatures, but that some of them had heart and that they take care of humans. Like in China dragons were like guardians and that they give good luck. But when he and other demons started to beat me and I find myself in hospital. I remembered the stories what Jade told me of them. That's I had some kind feeling that Drago must have human mother, because he looked almost human. So, that's why started to call him half demon. I did like call him as stupid dragon, but I just want to annoy him. And of course I had think that is there way to turn him for good. But of course Jade's protection was more important so, I gave up of that."

"You thought that all this time and yet you never told that to us." said Ron.

"I thought that you had no interest of this."

"We do. We saw what happened back then. And yes he had human mother." said Dai Lin.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, she wasn't just any woman. She also was cat priestess too." said Ron.

"What?"

"Yep. But no one doesn't know that, except members of zodiac." said Dai Lin sadly.

"So, what should we do?" asked Melissa.

"I think that we must show you something else." said Dai Lin. Then they flied to the mountains were craves of cat priestesses were. There was lots of cats like always, but when they saw Melissa first time, they all came to her.

"What is this place?" asked Melissa.

"Then raves of cat priestesses." said Dai Lin.

"Right there is crave of cat priestess Mai Mei Yang Mei's Mom." explained Ron.

"Does she know about this?"

"Yes, but she always comes here in year of tiger."

"I see."

"The other crave is cat priestess Lau Shung." explained Ron.

"And she was?"

"Wife of Shendu and mother of Drago. But they never knew that she was cat priestess. She was working on cat temple few moth and that were she got the title of cat priestess, but she never had same powers like you do." said Dai Lin.

"After that, she beside it to go somewhere else and then she met Shendu. And then they fell in love and had Drago." said Ron

"What then happened?"

"Then one night, human were after them. Shendu was protecting his family, but only Lau Shung died by trying to save Drago." said Dai Lin.

"And that's why Shendu and Drago started to hate humans." finished Ron. Hearing all that made Melissa cry. Why she never thought that before. Why she has been so blind.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" asked Dai Lin.

"I just.. if I had knew this before, all this never couldn't happened."

"It's not your fault. We were the ones who never told you. It just that other gave up their hopes of this long time ago. Only I was the one who keep the hope live." said Dai Lin.

"So, what we're going to do?" asked Ron.

"We go to others and think something else." said Melissa.

"But what? Drago chance all the future. What we could do?" asked Dai Lin.

"I don't know. But must bee something what we must to do to save the future." said Melissa.

"So, you're saying that we must go back to others, for if some one got something in mind." said Ron.

"Bingo."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

"Hey, I was going to say that."

"But say it first."

* * *

Once they got there they told others what has happened there and that Di Lin showed Melissa craves of cat priestesses.

"Why you guys never told me about this in first place?"

"Because we couldn't told that front of others. They wouldn't believe us if we told them what happened in past." said Liu Rin.

"Well, why you couldn't told me about it, when we were alone."

"We thought that you already hate him."Dao Pang.

"Why I would hate dragon? I like dragons."

"You do?" asked everyone.

"Hey don't chance the subject."

"You mean you never hate him even he almost killed you, blackmailed you, tried to stop you...."

"Okay, I did kinda hate him, but if I had know all this, hating him wasn't no longer necessary." said Melissa before Kon Pai was going to list everything.

"So, what we should do now?" asked Mao Li.

"Right now. We need new plan." said Ron.

"I was going to say that."

"But I said it first again."

"what kind of plan?" asked Dao Pang.

"The what could save the future with out attack to palace. Is there any more questions?" said Melissa.

"Well, there is one. What we are going to do with demons?" asked Dan Sen.

"What demons?" asked Melissa.

"That one!" yelled Dai Lin pointing out side were one snake kind of demon was trying to get inside. Everyone then saw it and realized that if they tried to save the future they first must get out before snake demon will eat them all.

* * *

AN: ok Here it was. I'll make now the next chap so in meantime plz come to leave reviews or u won't have next chap.


	11. Back to palace

AN: thanks for waiting and thanks of reviews. Now I hope you like this too. enjoy ^.^

**

* * *

**

Everyone was looking at huge snake demon wits were on entry. It tried to get in and catch them. Then Dao Pang blasted his dragon power at it.

"EVERYONE, RUN!" yelled Melissa. They went out from hide out while demon was roaring by pain. Once it stopped roaring it went after them. They run fast they could until Dai Lin fell on way. Ron went to her while other hide in ruins. Dai Lin and Ron hide as well before demon came to ruins.

First, everything was quiet and waited that it will go. But when Dai Lin moved little rocks made the noise that gave attention to demon. It going at her and Ron until Dao Pang went to other fire blast at it.

"HEY, I'M HERE IDIOT!!" he yelled at it. Demon started to went at Dao Pang. Dai Lin closed her eyes hoping that this was over soon. They can't die now. they must save future. They promise to everyone.

"AAAGH!!!"

"DAO PANG!!" yelled everyone.

Hearing it Dai Lin opened her eyes. It was Dao Pang. He sound like hurt. She looked to see what happened. But she only saw demon with mouth cover by blood. Fear took over her that she didn't know what she was doing. She started to take his dad's magic card and active the card of earthquakes. Soon all ruins went down and demon with it. Everything went down in seconds.

Soon in deep silence kids of zodiac and Melissa came up from earth thanks to Dan Sen's protection. They went to look for Dao Pang, Dai Lin and Ron. They first find Dao Pang who came up from earth himself by one hand.

"Dao Pang, are you okay? We heard you yelling." said Liu Rin.

"Well, no. that stupid demon bite on my arm. Look at it." he said and showed his arm where was huge bite mark.

"Lay Lang heal him rest let's find Dai Lin and Ron." said Melissa. But before they could even start they saw Ice, DJ MC coming at them.

"If we are still here, they will find us and deal with us. We must go." Tao Zu.

"No, I won't leave them. They're still there."

"Melissa they can survive. Dai Lin is the rat, remember motion to emotion. And I'm sure that Ron is also fine." said Dao pang

"But…"

"WE MUST GO!!" Melissa didn't want to leave Dai Lin and Ron there. They mid die there. But if they won't leave now they never can save the future. She hated to admit it, but there wasn't other choice. They ran out from there before Ice, DJ, MC came to look what was going on.

"Wow, check this out, yo. Some one has messing up here" said MC.

"Yeah, and because this big dawg." said Ice looking the corpse of the demon. Then something came out from earth under them. IT was Ron who had turned to his big from and Dai Lin on his back.

"Uh, man. It did work but let's hope others are okay. Miss. Dai Lin you should never use your dad's card before you what they can…" said Ron while he was turning to his little form and stopped when he saw Ice and his gang.

"Aha…di…di…did I…did you guys heard, what I…?" said Ron.

"Yeah, we did dawg." said Ice grin in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in palace Drago was in his office still researching answer that humans are disappearing. He was looking latest report until Jade came in wearing other white dress.

"If that's your wedding dress, you shouldn't show that to me." said Drago smiling.

"Well, is not. Duh. Are you that suppositious?"

"No, just kidding. You look beautiful." he said and to her. "I thought you're not dress type?"

"Well, where you who wanted me in something what turns you off, when where alone?" she teased.

"True I did say that." he said and was about to kiss her until Shendu came.

"Son the…oh forget it. I wait."

"No need to. You already ruined the moment. What is it?"

"Your generals had come with something interesting."

"Like what? They should be reporting about what is happing out there."

"It's about that. something has happened outside. They find death demon in ruins."

"What?"

"And they also found something else. Probably the reason of today's happening." Drago went to hall Jade following him. There Ice, DJ and MC were holding unconscious Dai Lin and Ron in case.

"You can't do this to me! I had right to remain silence! You should say that I had right to remain silence!"

"Sure you do have right to remain silence. So, SHUT UP!" yelled Drago when he got there.

"Who is this?"

"We found these two in grime scene." said Ice.

"Anybody else?" asked Drago.

"Nope." said MC.

Then when Jade got there, Dai Lin was waking up.

"Drago, what going on?" asked Jade.

"They found death demon and these two near of It." explained Drago. Once Dai Lin saw Jade, she got herself off DJ who was holding her and she went to Jade hugging her like little girl.

"Wow, she likes you." said Ice.

"Well, what you expected. She scared of you." said Jade. Then Dai Lin's book fell on floor and Drago picked it up.

"Well, what we have here." said Drago and opened the book.

"Hey, don't touch book of Dai Lan." yelled Ron before one card fell on floor. Dai Lin notices it and picked it up before Drago and went behind of Jade. Drago looked at Dai Lin who looked madly at him. Then he looked on book again and saw more cards on it.

"These cards look so familiar." said Drago. Dai Lin tried to took her father's book for him. But thanks to card of earthquakes, and destruction of it, she was hurt badly. She fell on floor and coughs blood of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" asked Jade and took her in her arms.

"I'll take care of her." said Jade.

"Sure." said Drago. Once Jade was gone with Dai Lin, Drago looked at Ice.

"Is there anything else to know?"

"Nope. But we think these two know more about outside." said MC.

"Oooooh no. I'll not tell you anything." said Ron.

"What if I won't offer you with potato chips and garlic to my uncles on silver plate?" said Drago. Ron started sweat lot before he gave up and told everything to Drago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade took Dai Lin to her room to heal her. she chance her clothes to warm ones before putting her inside the bed. Bai Tza brought healing potion to her. Soon Dai Lin was resting in Jade's bed. Jade stayed watched over her until Drago came with Ron.

"How is she?" asked Ron.

"She's fine. Bai Tza helped to heal her. She is sleeping now."

"Oh thanks goodness. If she had hurt badly her father wouldn't forgive me."

"Her father?" Drago stopped before she'll ask more. It could tell that she once had parents. Jade felt pity on Dai Lin. so young and so lonely. No wonder she was so scared. Ron went find over Dai Lin's clothes her music box. he put it near her and opened it so she could hear the music.

"What's that?" asked Drago.

"Her mother's music box. She won't even sleep without it." Dai Lin sighed out of covers before music stopped and she started to sleep. Ron lay near her and fell sleep as well.

Jade and Drago leaved them to Jade's room and to went to his room. There Drago got other blanket to Jade.

"It's must be hard to her. To be alone without parents." said Jade in bed.

"Not quiet actually, Jade." said Drago.

"What you mean?"

"That dragon told me about themselves. They were in team who hide every human to secret under grown spaces in world. They did to protect them from demons while they try to find solution."

"Did you ever know about it?" asked Jade.

"I was investigating of it. It was too weird that all humans disappeared just like that."

"And you never told me about it."

"I didn't want you to be worried. I was going to tell you, but I never got change."

"So, what happened to them?"

"One demon attacked wits I don't know why. Some how she active one of those cards wits destroyed ruin on them."

"And so, Ice found death demon. What about that team they were?"

"I don't know. They're probably are death as well, but we must investigate if that's true."

"What you meant by cards then?" asked Jade.

"Remember when you run way?"

"I try not to. Why?"

"I found same card near you. I keep it just in case."

"And now you saw others on girl's book. She mid knew that you looking for me and had put one of her card to protect me."

"Could be. Well, good night." said Drago and gave her god night kiss. Jade also went as well. She still felt pity on Dai Lin. so little and just lose her friends. Maybe she and Drago could do something for her.

* * *

AN: thanks for watching. And Now I must tell you that in 14.12 I go to Costa Rica to see my family of my mother's side, so you must untill I return, but I try to make some before I go. Remember leave reviews if you could. And could leave to my other Fiction named: Before Chinese New Year, plz. HUGS YA ^.^


	12. Dai Lin's smile

AN: sry that this took so long. I had lots of work to do in my school now. But try to continue while I can. Enjoy.

* * *

In morning Dai Lin woke up in Jade's room. She was in white nightdress, since her clothes were in dirt and torn badly. She fined Ron near her. She tired to get out of bed until door open and she went back inside the bed. Jade came to look Dai Lin.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jade. Dai Lin nodded for answer. Then Ron started to wake up.

"Good morning everyone."

"Ron, I don't want to be rude, but is she mute?" asked Jade.

"Mute, of course not. … Why?"

"She hasn't said any word once she got here."

"I didn't notice that. In fact she hasn't said anything after yesterday's accident." said Ron.

"You think that…" said Jade before Drago came.

"Hey, what going on?"

"Nothing." said Jade.

"How is little one then?"

"I'm fine." said Ron.

"I meant girl."

"Oh."

"She's fine. I guess." Then Dai Lin stomach made some noise.

"I guess she is hungry." said Drago.

"I think so too. Would come with us to breakfast?" asked Jade. Dai Lin nodded and get out of bed.

In the way to dinning hall Dai Lin walk holding Jade's hand. Jade thought that what happened in ruins has made Dai Lin to mute. After all cording to Ron they lost their friends who mid be death now. She really hoped she could do something for Dai Lin. Once they got to dinning hall Jade asked what would Dai Lin wanted to breakfast, but she didn't said anything.

"Is she always like that?" asked Drago.

"Of course not." said Ron.

"Look kid, you have to say something, so we what you want to eat." said Drago to Dai Lin. Dai Lin look sadly away and bite her fingers.

"Aha. That means she wants something sweet." said Ron.

"How you know that?" asked Drago.

"When she was little, she never talked much so, her parents understand her by her hands. When she bites her fingers she wants something sweet and when lick them she wants tasty and salty."

"Sweet... do you like pancakes?" asked Jade. Dai Lin nodded for answer.

"Okay then." said Jade leading Dai Lin to the kitchen. Once they got there Dai Lin started to look ingredients.

"You don't need to…"

"Let her. She sometimes wants do it, to not bother others." said Ron.

"Is there anything else she does?" asked Drago. Ron told some while Dai Lin already eggs, milk in bowl and started to look for flour. Once she found it top of shelf. She tried to reach it, but once she got it she was about to fall.

"LOOK OUT!!" yelled Jade and went catch her.

"Jade!" yelled Drago.

Once Jade catch Dai Lin, Drago got Jade. And flour fell on them that everyone got covered by flour.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME HER, BLAME ME! YOU CAN EVEN OFFER ME IN SLIVER PLATE WITH POTATO SHIPS AND GARLIC!" cried Ron to Drago.

"You don't need to say It." said Drago. Dai Lin looked down sadly.

"Maybe we all should take bath." said Jade kindly.

* * *

Soon they were taking the bath while Bai Tza made the breakfast. Dai Lin still hadn't say any word which made Jade worried about her. Meanwhile Dai Lin was washing herself Jade covered self with towel and went to talk to Drago.

"Drago."

"What?" he asked while drying his head with towel.

"It's about Dai Lin. She still hasn't said anything."

"And that worries you?"

"She is just girl. How can you know how she feels when all her family and friends are gone and been…?"

"Okay, okay. I got your point."

"The thing is I don't know what to do." said Jade and looked Dai Lin who was playing with bubbles. Drago looked at Jade. He could see her pity on Dai Lin. Well, no wonder, she lost everything. There is no way she can grow over it easily. It took time to him as well. He closed her in his arms holding her gently. Then soon Dai Lin came cover herself in huge towel. Drago went to pick her up and give it to Jade's arms.

"You looked cute when hold her." He said.

"What? A-are you…saying that…" asked Jade blushing.

"No. I not sure if I'm ready to become father yet." Jade look down by embarrassment of what she said. But then Drago kissed her forehead.

"But it doesn't mean she can't stay." Jade looked at Drago into his eyes. She realized what he meant with that. She smiled to him.

"You're sweet." Then she felt like Dai Lin was shaking.

"What's wrong, Dai Lin?" asked Jade while she look what was wrong. Dai Lin look at them tears in her eyes.

"I..'m so.." she tried to under her tears. Jade look at little girl. She just spoked.

"I'm sorry." she cried. Tears of happiness started fell on Jade's cheeks as well.

"Why you're apologizing to us? You haven't done anything wrong." said Drago.

"But..."

"No buts. Forget the past. You can live with much as you want." said Drago.

"Even Ron?"

"Even Ron. Seriously, how can you stand him?" asked Drago. Dai Lin started to laughed about that.

"Come here, you little..." said Drago and took Dai Lin to his arms. Jade giggled and went to him.

Form first time they saw Dai Lin's smile. It felt great. Drago was surprised how fast Dai Lin could smile again after what happened to her. It's probably because she don't felt herself lonely anymore. Come to think of it, ever since he and Jade had get long with each other, he had forget his worries as well.

"Excuse me, I don't want ruined all this emotional moment, but aren't we supposed to have breakfast. I'm hungry." asked Ron.

* * *

Soon in night Dai Lin was making something in her own room before Drago came in.

"Do you know how late is?"

"Sorry. I wanted to make something as wedding present for you two." said Dai Lin.

"You don't need...How you knew we're getting married?"

"Decoration."

"True. But you don't need to do that." said Drago.

"But I want to. I even made something to anniversaries of my parents."

"Look, you know that we are..."

"I know." said Dai Lin. Drago look at her surprised.

"But along I friends, there are my family too." she said and hugged him. Then Ron came sleepily.

"Can come to sleep here?" he asked with little pillow with him.

"That means you too." said Drago and carried Dai Lin to bed.

"But I want to finished this before your wedding."

"You got lots of time. But you also need to sleep." he said and put her in he bed.

"Can I have good night kiss?" she asked. Drago look while.

"Okay." he said and kissed her in forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"And goodnight to Jay too."

"I'll say it. Just get some sleep will ya." he said and closed the door.

Dai Lin closed her eyes and got to sleep with smile.


	13. Wedding day

AN: thank u for waiting. Here's the new chap enjoy. 3  


* * *

Soon became the wedding day and Dai Lin was finishing her wedding present to Jade and Drago. Meanwhile Ron was putting his bow on his neck.

"Misters Dai Lin, you haven't even put dress on." Said Ron since Dai Lin was still in her night dress.

"Let me finish this. Okay." Once she got it ready she stayed to think.

"Is this to little for them?"

"Please!! We got to be ready." cried Ron.

"Ron, the ceremony place is in palace. And you're not the groom."

"Well, isn't that enough for them? What else you want give them?"

"I don't know. I want give them something nice. Let see…Ron, what I give to my parents?"

"You prepared their honey moon, made your own presents, cleaned all house, made new garden…"

"Ron, that's it!" yelled Dai Lin.

"What! Are we going to clean ALL PALACE?!"

"No. we're going to make garden to them since they don't have one."

"HOW, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT MIDDLE OF WEDDING DAY?!"

"With these." said Dai Lin and showed her father's magic cards.

"You got be kidding me, right?" said Ron. Dai Lin looked at him.

"What?" then Jade came on her wedding dress.

"Dai Lin, should you be on your dress." asked Jade.

"I told her." said Ron.

"I will. I will." She said and hided her gift and started to chance.

"Have he saw you?" asked Ron.

"Who?" asked Jade. Ron look at her with you know face.

"Ah, come on. Are you that superstitious?"

"Have who what?" asked Dai Lin still dressing.

"He asked if Drago has seen me." Dai Lin stayed while thinking it.

"Is he?"

"No."

"Ou, for me it doesn't matter. Be the way you look cute." said Dai Lin and continued dressing up.

"Dai Lin, Ron are you ready there?" asked Drago's voice behind the door.

"AAAGH!! NO! YOU CAN'T COME BRIDE IS HERE!" yelled Ron and went holding the door.

"Ron, please don't say you're superstitious?"

"I think he is." said Jade.

"Okay. I'm ready." said Dai Lin cute pink dress.

* * *

Soon in throne room everyone looked how bride walked to the groom. Jade looked in Drago's eyes all the time in ceremony. Dai Lin and Ron were looking near of Bai Tza since they had get use to her. Once they had said their vows, Drago and Jade kissed and then everyone started to celebrate.

Later night after celebration Jade was taking hair decorations off her hair in their room. Drago came behind her and kissed on her cheek.

"Need help to take dress off?" he purred. Jade looked at him and kissed him back. Then somebody knock the door.

"What?!!" asked Drago annoyingly.

"Oh sorry, I just want to give your wedding gifs, but it can wait if you want." said Dai Lin in night dress.

"Oh it's you. No, come in you can give them." he said. Dai Lin came in and went sit on bed.

"Okay, here is only half of It." said Dai Lin and showed two necklaces of Jing and Yang.

"One for each one of you." said Dai Lin and give white one to Jade and black one to Drago.

"They're wonderful. Thank you Dai Lin." said Jade. Dai Lin gave sweet smile.

"Did you say half of it?" asked Drago.

"Yes. But you must follow me." said Dai Lin.

Dai Lin lead them in outside. There their saw huge surprise. A wonderful garden like from Eden. Lots flowers of different colors. Beautiful trees of cherry blossoms and others like that. Huge fountain middle in garden. It was magically beautiful.

"Did you do this?" asked Jade.

"Yep. With my cards." said Di Lin.

"Since when did you do this?"

"Today. It faster to make with my father's cards."

"Its wonderful." said Jade. Dai Lin smiled.

"You like it?"

"It's great." Said Drago and took Dai Lin to his arms.

"And now you must go to bed. We'll enjoy more of this garden." said Drago. Then they went to take Dai Lin to her bed were Ron was already sleeping. Then Drago and Jade went back to their room.

"Now, where were we, my love?" he purred closing the door. Jade smiled came closer to him.

"Jerk." she said and kissed him. Then he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed to enjoy their wedding night.

* * *

AN: thank u for watching and remember leave review when go out. 3 see u in next chap.


	14. Return of Team zodiac

AN: OKAY! I got new chaps now and soon I'll start new story as I had promise. Enjoy! 3

* * *

Days went by Drago spent most of his time with his wife Jade and Dai Lin which became his palace's gardener. She love to be there, but she still also knew the truth. But she knew also she couldn't do it alone. Especially, when, others are gone now.

Weeks went by and Dai Lin was giving water to plants. Once she had her work she picked some of them and to the Drago's and Jade's room where they were still sleeping. Dai Lin went in and put the flower in one vase. Then she clime on their bed and started jump on it like in her old times.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she said.

"Alright!" said Drago and grab her which made her giggle and waked Jade.

"Good morning." said Dai Lin when she calm down.

"Do you really must do that every morning." asked Jade.

"Why not?" asked Dai Lin with innocent look.

"Okay. You got me."

Then Ron came.

"Sir, your father is on his way to here." said Ron.

"What for?" asked Drago while he was getting up.

"I don't know. But how he look, means that something has happened." Hearing that, Drago went to put clothes on.

"You should get up too, dear. Who knows what is about." said Drago. Jade nodded and get up as well and went chance her clothes.

Shendu get to his son's room right when they came out of it.

"So... your highness, there is happened something that you should know. It's about your duty."

"I'll be there soon as possible, dad." said Drago. Shendu look at his son.

"What did you just called me?" he asked. Drago looked at him.

"Never mind."

Drago asked Jade and Dai Lin to go ahead to take breakfast, before he followed his Dad to throne room without knowing that Ron was following him.

"What is about?" asked Drago.

"There has been some group which was found killing demons."

"Humans?"

"No, they don't kinda look like humans, but they use magic. Good magic"

"Where are they?"

"Your generals got them right after they killed one demon in Japan. There they are." said Shendu once they came in to throne room. Ron hide somewhere near to see what it was about. To his suprice he realize who they where.

The Team zodiac.

Everyone where in their animal forms. Specially Melissa. She had chance her hair color to normal and had cat ears and had cat priestess's uniform. Ron in other hand didn't knew should he be happy or worried. Drago

"So, who is your leader?" asked Drago.

"I am, sir." said Melissa.

"Then you can explain why you're found killing demons."

"That's none of your business, half demon." said Melissa.

"What did you call me?" asked Drago annoyingly.

"Half- de-mon." repeat Melissa.

"Melissa, we don't have time for this." said golden dragon Dao Pang.

"Yeah. You should listen your friends, Melissa. Because you mid get in to prision by killing someone."

"Since, when you care about it." Drago just look at her without answering.

"May I know why you're doing this." he asked.

"Because this is right."

"which is?"

"that you had this world in your hands."

"where did get that..." said Drago stopped and saw in her eyes. He could see what she meant. Her entire life, her friends, what she lost, what she had. He stopped once realized who she really was.

"Son?" asked Shendu. Drago give evil grin in his face knowing what had happened.

"So, you're from future."

"You could say that." answered Melissa.

"And you're here to save the world. Let me laugh."

"What's so funny about it?" asked Melissa madly.

"Please, it better this way. Believe me. I have see it."

"What you mean?"

"You humans just go around here like own this place and meanwhile you got your wars where most of you die. Without us demons you don't even bother to kill each other. Does that sounds fair?"

"OVER MY DEATH BODY!!"

"Well, have it your way. I guess you guys are tired so, what if you get some rest in my prision and think about it." he said and snapped his fingers to call Ice, DJ and MC to take them prision. Shendu came to his son to ask what he saw.

"What you saw on her?" he asked.

"Why you ask?"

"I can see you saw something in her eyes? I'm your advisor."

"Her entire life." then Drago told his Dad that he saw that she is form future, that she is friend of Jade in high school time, what happened to her there and how she end it up here.

"I see. You think we should deal with her."

"No. why bother. The future is gone already. How could she stop me." he said.

"Or is there something I don't know?" he asked narrowing his eyes looking at his Dad.

"I'm not sure. I never had heard about cat priestess."

Drago look his dad while before he went out of throne room. Ron was so worried that sweat came out of him like a river. Now what? They are alive and yet their in problems and Melissa could be killed. What Dai Lin will say? Hold on. If Drago just saw in Melissa eyes and saw her past, does it means he knows who Dai Lin is? Or did he even notice it? But thing was sure. Ron and Dai Lin must do something about it. Ron fly out of there to find Dai Lin and tell her what has happened.


	15. pearls of cat priestess

Dai Lin had already finish her breakfast and was going to garden, when Drago came.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I finished my breakfast. I'm going to garden to continue my work."

"Okay. Is Jade still in dinning room?"

"sure. She is just worried of you."

"why?"

"I don't know. Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure." when Dai Lin wen t out, Drago enter to dinning room. There he saw her just sitting in table. She even hadn't touched her food. He came closer to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Drago..." she said when notice him. "nothing, I' fine."

"Jade, something is bothering you. What is it? Are you pregnant?" Jade shake her head for answer.

"No, I just... I don't know if this is right. This world I mean."

"I don't get it."

"Drago, I had wonder this while since Dai Lin came. I love you. I really do, but I don't know if I want to live like this." Drago couldn't say anything. He didn't even knew what to say.

"I shouldn't have told you this." she said and tried to go but with quick move Drago got her in his arms. He didn't knew what to say about it. But he knew no matter what Jade loved him and he loved her back. Jade got tears in her eyes. She knew what she say was impossible now, but no matter what Drago is always hers.

Dai Lin was on her way to garden when Ron find her.

"Mistress Dai Lin. This is horrible."

"What is it, Ron." she asked.

"It's...about...them." panted Ron.

"Who?"

"I think...we must...talk... about it... in privet." So, they went to Dai Lin's room, where Ron told her What he saw in throne room. Dai Lin was shocked what she heard.

"You mean their alive?"

"for now?"

"What should we do?"

" I think we must do what had to in beginning?"

"Save the world?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"But what about...?"

"Mistress Dai Lin, I know that you're worried about Jade and Drago, but we must do why we came here in first place. What will your father do in things like this?" Dai Lin didn't want to broke Jade's and Drago's relationship, but she knew what they they had to do.

"Okay, Do you know where they are?"

"In prision."

"Then we must free them, tonight."

In night when everyone where sleeping, Dai Lin and Ron went to free team zodiac. It wasn't easy to find it, but luckily Ron knew how to find them in emergency. When they got there the next problems was how free then from tangs where they all where.

"uh, Mistress check this." he said when he find panel. Soon they got all team zodiac. Out of tangs. They didn't had time to save Jackie and others, decides they did must save world first.

"What happened?" asked Lie Kun.

"Dai Lin, is that you?" notice Liu Rin.

" Dai Lin thank goodness, you're alive." said Yang Mei.

"we thought you were..."

"I thought too."

"what happened to you?" then Dai Lin told them how she end it up in Drago's palace and became his gardener.

"What we'll do now?" asked Dao Pang from Melissa.

"I don't know."

"WHAT??" yelled everyone.

"I don't know, okay. What if Drago is right. We humans only do is fight each other until we die." said Melissa tears coming in her eyes. Dai Lin came closer to her and slapped right to her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU THINK WE HADN'T NOTICE IT? I NEVER LIKE HOW MY DAD WENT TO FIGHT, BUT HE ALWAYS SAID TO THAT HE DID BECAUSE HE BELIEVE IN YOU HUMANS." Melissa look at her while she cried.

"He believed that one day you will stop fighting. I didn't even know if I wanted to free you, but I did." while she cried something was clowning in Melissa's hand.

"Mom's pearls." said Yang Mei.

"Wow. What? You find pearls of cat priestess?" asked Ron.

"Well, while we thought you were death, run into mountains in temple of Cat priestess and train there and find them there." said Lay Lang.

"Then, why they're clowning?"

"_Because daughter of rat warrior only can awake their power_."

"Who said that?" asked Xiao Li.

"the spirit of cat priestess" said Lie Kun.

"_Yes, form the beginning I sealed these pearls until they were needed most. In that time wife of rat warrior helped me to sealed them. Only my follower can use them but it can only be active by innocent of rat warrior's daughter._"

"Why you didn't told about this, RON." asked Dao Pang.

"I was with my master Dai Lan back then."

"_True._"

"So, what should I do?"

"_You must use the pearls only once. After that they will destroy themselves. So, use them wisely._"

"Mother..."

"_Don't worry ,my child. I'm alright. Just take care each other and live well life._.." then voice disappeared.

"Okay, now we know what we must do?"

"Do you?" asked Ron.

"Let's go." They all went out there and get to the throne room until someone put lights on. They found been surrounded by demons.

"Going somewhere?" asked Shendu.

"To end this."said Melissa.

"Dad, What go...?" asked Drago once he and Jade came to throne room and realized what's going on.

"How did you..?" then Dai Lin went middle of Drago and others.

"Dai Lin, what's going on?" asked Drago. Dai Lin only look at them while she bite her lip that blood came out and tears stated to fell on her cheeks. Hen Drago realized.

"You are one of them."

"Melissa!" she yelled. Then Melissa started to active the pearls.

"STOP THEM!" Demons tried to attack them but shield barrier was already activated. Dai Lin look at Jade and Drago which were holding each others hand. Dai Lin give little smile while tears fell.

Then everything went cover on Huge light.

* * *

AN: OKAY. Good so far? Only 1 chap left and its done. Thanks for waiting and I hope you will wait to last chap. HUG YA!! 3


	16. The End

Hi guys,

I make this be the last chapter, because I tried to make it but I just couldn't end. Any way probably guess, what happen everything return back to normal, Zodiac kids knew the truth and became best team against dark forces, Jade Drago will get together, etc. Nothing else to add.

I'll now start new story. It will be crossover on JCA J2 and Legend of Spyro.

If you're interested, come read it when it comes.

From Aili-chan


End file.
